Drarry Songfic
by GeminiFaerie
Summary: Est Relationship. Crappy title, but basically a 4shot songfic using different songs to detail the boys breakup, moving on, and getting back together. Rater M for final chapter. Please read&review!
1. Easy

Okay, so this is just a small chapter fic I had an idea to do-each chapter is based on a song by a different artist-they are all country songs because that's what I grew up listening to, so no complaining! It's all very PG until the fourth chapter, but at that point be on the lookout for smut! Hope you enjoy!

Inspired by the song "Easy" by Rascal Flatts

It was December 31, New Year's Eve, and Harry Potter was standing in the gardens of the Malfoy Manor waiting for his lover; he had been circulating at the party all evening, but now it was almost midnight and he didn't want to be surrounded by all those people who wanted something from him just because he was Harry Potter.

"Hey Luv," the voice had Harry turning with a smile on his face to accept the chaste kiss pressed to his lips by none other than Draco Malfoy. "These are for you," Draco handed him a bouquet of silver roses that sparkled in the moonlight, prompting a slight blush on the raven-haired boy's face.

The boys had been out of school for three years now, and dating for a year and a half; after the Battle of Hogwarts Harry had returned Draco's wand to him, and the blonde had apologized for his actions over the years, asking for a truce. It was rough going at first, learning to trust someone you had been fighting with since the age of eleven, but eventually the boys had become firm friends, and finally lovers; the hardest part had been getting Ron to see that Draco had changed because the redhead had wanted to hold onto the family feud, be had had come around eventually as well.

"Hi Dray," Harry replied softly, "I didn't expect you out here so soon; it's still ten minutes before midnight."

"Well, I just wanted to have more time to ourselves," Draco replied, smirking slightly as he pulled the brunette closer, "I shared you with everyone else all night, so I think I deserve to have you all to myself, don't you?" Harry laughed softly and shook his head before pressing a kiss to the corner of Draco's mouth, pouting slightly when the blonde pulled away. "Come on," Draco tugged on his hand, pulling him further into the garden, "Let's go to the gazebo." Harry followed willingly, eager to leave all the noise and confusion of the party behind.

Draco led Harry to a private garden at the back of the grounds, cultivated by the House Elves to his specifications; the garden was intimate, with a multitude of different roses and flowering vines that brightened it up during the day, but it was at night when it looked it's most spectacular for Draco had filled the garden with rare night-blooming flowers only found in the wizarding world. These flowers actually glowed in the moonlight, in shades of pink, purple, blue, red and any other color that you could imagine. The gazebo sat in the middle of the garden, pale and silvery in the moonlight with benches lining the inside and cushioned with dark blue pillows. Draco directed Harry to sit on one of the benches, before taking a seat next to him, keeping Harry's hand tight in his own.

"Harry, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about," Draco began hesitantly, "The past year with you has been…indescribable. When we were in school I never imagined that we would be friends, let alone in a relationship, but it feels so right that now I can't imagine it any other way." As Draco spoke Harry felt his heart beat speed up, and he had a panicky feeling in his chest. "Harry Potter…Harry…I love you more than I ever thought possible, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Harry James Potter, will you marry me?"

The panicky feeling in Harry's chest grew until it was all that he could feel; this had to be a trick! Draco Malfoy proposing to him? Sure, they had been dating for over a year, but getting married? It was too soon, right? There's no way Draco could be serious about it; this must be part of some malicious Slytherin plan…

"No," Harry shook his head frantically, so lost in his own panic that he didn't notice the crushed look on the blonde's face, "I-I'm sorry; this was all a mistake. I-I have to go." Harry jumped to his feet and ran out of the garden, leaving a heartbroken blonde sitting alone in the gazebo, the silver roses wilting on the seat beside him…

_We broke up, _

_yeah it's tough_

_Most guys would have been crushed_

_Wastin' their time_

_Wonderin where they went wrong_

_No way, not me_

_hey I'm doing just fine_

_I'm not afraid to move on_

…That was two months ago, and Draco was still heartbroken over the breakup with Harry; he just couldn't understand where he had gone wrong, but he kept that confusion to himself. He had spent the first week after their breakup sending Harry owls, gifts…anything to try and get the brunette to talk to him, but everything had been returned un-opened. When he asked the Weasley's-Ron and Hermione had gotten married a year ago-if they knew what was going on they just said it wasn't their place, although Ron had looked like he wanted to say more. When Harry persisted in ignoring him however, Draco followed the advice of Pansy and Blaise and started going out again, intent of forgetting the dark-haired boy who had broken his heart.

Unfortunately, somehow he saw Harry everywhere he went, so he put on his best mask and acted like he didn't care and nothing bothered him. Tonight was Friday, another night out with his friends, and another opportunity to see Harry…

Sure enough, when Draco stepped into the Wizarding club-The Golden Serpent, newly opened-he immediately spotted the raven-haired ex-Gryffindor surrounded by a group of friends, so he turned to the person next to him, who happened to be a blonde boy he vaguely recognized from school-and asked him to dance.

"Sure," the blonde replied, "Funny though, I didn't think you even knew who I was, Malfoy."

"Call me Draco," he gave the other boy his most charming smile using a small bit of Legilimancy to call up his name and a few other small details as he led him out onto the dance floor. "Of course I know who you are; Zacharias Smith, formerly of Hufflepuff. What have you been up to since graduation?" He made polite small talk as they whirled around the dance floor, paying just enough attention so that he could make the appropriate responses and laugh at any jokes the Hufflepuff made, but his real attention was on the brunette over by the bar; Harry was sitting next to a sandy-haired boy Draco recognized as Seamus Finnegan, another former Gryffindor, apparently having the time of his life, and Draco felt a pang of gut-wrenching agony, which he dutifully ignored as he ended the dance with Zacharias and headed over to join Pansy, Blaise and a few other friends at a table near the back.

This whole "getting over you was easy" act was a lot harder than Draco thought it would be…

_It's easy goin out on Friday night_

_Easy, every time I see her out_

_I can smile, live it up_

_The way a single guy does _

_But what she, what she don't know_

_Is how hard it is to make it look so _

_Easy_

Harry could pin-point the exact moment when Draco walked in, surrounded by former classmates; that platinum hair was hard to miss. He had been sitting at the bar making half-hearted small talk with his friends, but then Draco walked in, so he started making more of an effort to listen to Seamus, who had been flirting with him all evening.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Draco take to the dance floor with another blonde and he turned his head to get a better look; Harry snorted in disgust when he realized it was Zacharias Smith, the money-hungry ex-Hufflepuff. Unfortunately, it looked like Draco was having a good time with him…just then the former Slytherin left the dance floor and grey met green as he looked towards the bar, so Harry immediately turned back to Seamus and began laughing with him.; there was no reason for Draco to know how much he missed him, especially at night when he was alone in his cold bed…This depressing thought made Harry order a double-shot of Firewhiskey before allowing Seamus to drag him out on the dance floor.

_The truth is_

_That I miss lyin' in those arms of his_

_But I don't ever let it show_

_I laugh and I act like_

_I'm having the time of my life_

_As far as he knows_

They passed by Draco and their eyes met again for a split second; Harry almost stopped the blonde to beg him to talk, but then another hand rested on Draco's arm and he saw Zacharias smirking triumphantly. The last thing Harry remembered clearly was thinking; 'I can't let him know how much this hurts me; I'll show him that I made the right decision…'

Really, why was it so hard to make it look so easy?

_It's easy goin out on Friday night_

_Easy, every time I see him out_

_I can smile, live it up_

_The way a single guy does _

_But what he, what he don't know_

_Is how hard it is to make it look so _

_Easy_

_Oh, it's easy_

Draco watched as Harry and Seamus danced close together on the dance floor before the brunette led them back to the bar where he proceeded to buy them both drink after drink. In fact, from what Draco could see Harry was buying drinks for everyone at the bar…It wasn't fair that Harry was able to move on so easily, but as a Malfoy Draco could do no less; It was over, and time for Draco to truly move on.

_Oh it's easy goin' out on a Friday night_

_Oh, it's easy every time I see him out_

_I can smile, live it up_

_Forget about the way it was_

_But what she_

_Oh, what he don't know_

_What she don't know_

_Is how hard it is to make it look so _

_Easy_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, and it's so easy, it's so easy_

_Yeah, ooh, ooh_

**An: This is a really short chapter, and the following chapters will be short as well. The whole story will be posted today though, and for those of you reading Goblin King, I am still working on it and should have another chapter posted soon; if not today then in the next couple of days. Please review!**


	2. All My Friends Say

Okay, so this is just a small chapter fic I had an idea to do-each chapter is based on a song by a different artist-they are all country songs because that's what I grew up listening to, so no complaining! It's all very PG until the fourth chapter, but at that point be on the lookout for smut! Hope you enjoy!

Inspired by the song "All My Friends Say" by Luke Bryant

_I got smoke in my hair_

_My clothes thrown everywhere_

_Woke up in my rocking chair _

_Holding a beer in my hand_

_Sporting a neon tan_

The next morning Harry woke up with a massive headache and a crick in his neck, smelling like smoke. He frowned; he didn't know anyone who smoked…Forcing his eyes open Harry squinted and found that he had fallen asleep in his rocking chair, wearing nothing but his boxers; he had a bottle of Firewhiskey in one hand, and the rest of his clothes were thrown all over the living room. His stereo-which the twins had fixed to work with magic-was cranked up so loud that if Grimmauld Place wasn't protected by magic he would surely have had complaints from the neighbors by now.

"What the hell happened?" he wondered, searching his memory to see if he could recall what happened the night before; he remembered taking Sirius' motorcycle out to meet his friends at the new club, The Golden Serpent, and then Draco walked in and…nothing. Harry pulled himself to his feet and walked to the back garden, stopping briefly to turn off the music, squinting at the sunlight as he made his way to the shed where he normally kept the motorcycle; it was empty.

_My stereo's cranked up_

_I can't find my truck_

_How'd I get home from the club_

_Ain't got a clue what went down_

_So I started calling around_

Starting to get really worried now, Harry picked up his cellphone-another Muggle invention improved upon by the twins, and dialed Hermione's number as he downed a hangover potion.

"About time you woke up," Hermione said, "You do realize it's four in the afternoon, right?"

"Ugh, no," Harry replied, "I just woke up and I feel like shit, not to mention my motorcycle is missing. 'Mione, what the hell happened last night?"

"I'm not surprised you don't remember," Hermione replied, her voice full of condemnation, "Really Harry! I thought we'd already spoken about going overboard with the drinks!"

"I know, I know!" Harry said, "But I don't remember what happened! All I remember is going out with you guys, and seeing Draco walk in, and that's it!"

"Alright," Hermione sighed, "I'll tell you what I know; mind you, Ron and I were only there for the first hour, so we didn't see everything. When Draco walked in you started flirting with Seamus, and everything seemed to be going okay until you saw Draco get out on the dance floor with Zacharias Smith." Harry scowled at the phone as he remembered a vague impression of two blonde's dancing. "You muttered something about how easy it was for Draco to move on," Hermione continued, "and then you ordered a double shot of Firewhiskey before joining Seamus on the dance floor. Seeing Draco with Zacharias obviously made you go crazy because for the next couple of hours you and Seamus bounced back and forth between the dance floor and the bar, downing drinks as fast as the bartender could make them; it got to the point that Lee-you remember him, the twins friend who was bartending last night?-would have the drinks ready as soon as he saw you heading towards the bar. When Ron and I left-after futilely trying to convince you to come with us-you were wrapped around Seamus' waist, drinking a Green Death. That's all I know, but Ginny was still there when we left, along with Neville, so you might want to call one of them. Just a word of advice though, maybe you should look into why you acted like that when you saw Draco with someone else; perhaps you're not over him like you thought." Hermione hung up after that, and Harry proceeded to call Ginny.

_And all my friends say_

_I started shooting doubles_

_When you walked in_

_All my friends say _

_I went a little crazy _

_Seeing you with him_

_You know I don't remember a thing_

_But they say I sure was raising some cane_

_I was a rock star, party hard_

_Getting over you, comeback kid_

_Yeah I must have did_

_What all my friends say_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I found my billfold_

_I cried oh, no, no_

_Good time Charlie got me, now I'm broke_

_But it was worth acting like a fool_

_Yeah, girl, I must have really showed you_

As Harry waited for Ginny to answer he located his pants, only to find that both his wallet with Muggle money and his bag of Wizarding money were empty.

"Hello Harry," Ginny chirped, "Take a hangover potion yet?"

"Yes," Harry replied, "and I just found my money-or at least the empty bag where my money used to be. I already talked to 'Mione; what happened after they left?"

Ginny informed his that Charlie had shown up just after Hermione and Ron left; the elder Weasley was still getting over a Romanian girl who had broken his hears and so encouraged Harry with his drinking; soon even Seamus got tired and left, but Charlie and Harry kept at it, until Harry climbed on the redheads lap and they started kissing.

"I couldn't take anymore after that, and I knew you would both regret it in the morning," Ginny said, "So Neville and I forced Charlie to leave and then called the twins to get you home."

So Harry called over at the twins store and Fred answered gleefully. He informed the brunette that Draco had been glaring at him when they walked in, so they bought Harry another drink and sent him out on the dance floor with Zacharias-who had previously spent the night draped over Draco. After that Harry climbed up on the bar and began singing impromptu karaoke, getting the whole club to join in. Eventually Lee told them that it was time to close up, so the twins apparated him home, keeping the motorcycle safely locked up in their storage room.

_And all my friends say_

_I started shooting doubles_

_When you walked in_

_All my friends say _

_I went a little crazy _

_Seeing you with him_

_You know I don't remember a thing_

_But they say I sure was raising some cane_

_I was a rock star, party hard_

_Getting over you, comeback kid_

_Yeah I must have did_

_What all my friends say_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I was Elvis rocking on the bar_

_Working the crowd, pouring out my heart_

"I don't know what Draco did to you Mate," Fred finished, "But you really showed him! Now he knows you're over him and I don't think he'll be hounding you to get back together anymore.

"Yeah, right," Harry agreed weakly, fighting back tears, "Thanks for getting me home and I'll come get the bike in a day or so. Tell George I said hi; see you around Fred." Harry hung up the phone with a sense of resignation; it seemed that there was no going back for him and Draco, but at least now the blonde would think that Harry had moved on, and maybe someday soon he would be able to move on for real.

_And all my friends say_

_I started shooting doubles_

_When you walked in_

_All my friends say _

_I went a little crazy _

_Seeing you with him_

_You know I don't remember a think_

_But they say I sure was raising some cane_

_I was a rock star, party hard_

_Getting over you, comeback kid_

_Yeah I must have did_

_What all my friends say_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

**An: Told you the chapters would be short, lol! The whole story will be posted today though, and for those of you reading Goblin King, I am still working on it and should have another chapter posted soon; if not today then in the next couple of days. Please review!**


	3. Back to December

Okay, so this is just a small chapter fic I had an idea to do-each chapter is based on a song by a different artist-they are all country songs because that's what I grew up listening to, so no complaining! It's all very PG until the fourth chapter, but at that point be on the lookout for smut! Hope you enjoy!

Inspired by the song "Back to December" by Taylor Swift

It was six months after the breakup with Draco and Harry was fidgeting nervously in his living room as he waited for the blonde to show up; they had run into each other in Diagon Alley yesterday, and Harry had asked Draco to come over, just to talk-he was shocked but pleased when the blonde agreed. Just as Harry was starting to think that Draco wouldn't show, Kreacher came in bowing.

"Master Harry, Young Master Malfoy is here to see you," Kreacher said, dancing excitedly, "Is the masters getting back together? Master Malfoy is good for Master Harry."

"We're just talking," Harry said quickly, "Show him in and then bring us some tea."

"Yes, Master Harry!" Kreacher bowed again and left the room; a moment later Draco entered, looking decidedly uncomfortable and trying to hide it behind his Malfoy mask.

"Hi Draco," Harry greeted nervously, "Have a seat; Kreacher is getting us some tea."

"Thank you," Draco said stiffly, taking the seat across from Harry, just as the tea tray appeared on the coffee table in front of them. An uncomfortable silence ensued, finally broken by Harry.

"So, how have you been?" he asked, "I haven't seen you in a while; are you parents doing well?"

"I have been good," Draco replied, "Very busy with work, so I haven't been going out as much. Mother and Father are doing fine as well; they are currently vacationing in Italy with the Zabini's. Did you know Pansy and Blaise are engaged?"

They continued to make small talk and Draco seemed to relax a bit, but Harry had known him far too intimately to be fooled and could tell that the blonde was still uncomfortable, which made him feel guilty because he knew it was all his fault.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life, tell me how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while._

_You've been good, busier than ever._

_We small talk, work and the weather._

_Your guard is up and I know why._

_Because the last time you saw me _

_Is still burned in the back of your mind._

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

Draco excused himself to use the restroom and Harry leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he thought about the circumstances that had brought them to this point…

_It was a clear December night; Harry and Draco were alone in the gazebo in Draco's private garden with the night-blooming flowers glowing softly in the moonlight. In one hand Harry held the bouquet of silver roses Draco had given him, the other hand was held firmly in Draco's own as the blonde's grey eyes captured his own._

_ Draco told Harry he loved him, couldn't imagine life without him, and Harry felt panic rising in his chest-no! It was too soon! He was young, he wasn't ready to give up his newly earned freedom yet! Inwardly he begged Draco to stop before it was too late, but he was unable to say anything as the blonde proposed to him. Finally Harry broke out of his paralysis, startling Draco with a vehement "no" as he came to the conclusion that this was some sort of trick. He jumped to his feet, babbling about this being a mistake as he ran out of the garden, leaving Draco and the Star Roses behind._

It was only a week ago that Harry had confessed the truth about what happened to Hermione, and she had been shocked, to say the least. She had berated him for leaving Draco without an explanation, and then when he described the roses she slapped him upside the head calling him stupid in a multitude of different languages before telling him that Draco had given him Star Roses. These roses were magical in nature, and could only be gathered by someone in love; what's more, if the person the roses were given to did not return the givers love then the roses would immediately wilt and die. Since this had not happened, Harry obviously returned Draco's feelings, and Hermione had ordered him to find the blonde, saying that Draco at least deserved to know the truth.

Which is why the two men were currently having an uncomfortable tea in Harry's living room.

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night._

_And I go back to December all the time._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. _

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._

_I go back to December all the time._

_These days I haven't been sleeping_

_Staying up playing back myself leaving,_

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call._

_And I think about the summer, all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

_And realized I'd loved you in the fall._

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye._

"Look Harry," Draco began as he came back into the room, "Maybe I should just go; I can tell my being here makes you uncomfortable-we can try this again some other time, maybe in a tea shop."

"No, please," Harry stood up, reaching out a hand as if to stop him, "I know you don't really want to be here, but there is something I need to tell you." He sensed the blonde's hesitation and added, "Please Draco." Draco sighed and nodded as he sat back down. Harry returned to his seat as well and looked at his hands for a moment before raising his eyes to meet Draco's questioning gaze.

"I need to tell you I'm sorry for what I did back in December," Harry began, holding up a hand to stop Draco as the blonde opened his mouth to interrupt him, "Please don't Draco; just let me explain before you say anything." He waited for Draco's nod before continuing, "I think about that night all the time, and I know that the way I reacted, leaving without an explanation, was wrong; I should have stayed and talked to you, and I'm sorry I didn't."

"Why didn't you?" Draco demanded softly, "I had thought things were going so well between us, and the roses…when you rejected my proposal out of hand and ran off, it really hurt; especially since this wasn't the first time you rejected me." Harry hung his head in shame at the mention of the train ride in first year, when a young, misguided Draco had extended his hand in friendship, only to have Harry coolly reject him.

"I panicked," Harry replied, referring to the proposal, "I didn't feel like I was ready for a commitment, and in my panic I convinced myself it was a trap, and that I had to leave, to retain my freedom." He gave a wry smile, "Since then, I've realized that having freedom is not worth the pain of missing you." He paused for a moment before continuing, "I don't really sleep too well these days, because I am guilt-wracked by the way I acted; I spend most nights imaging what would have happened if I had taken the time to talk to you about my fears, or even where we would be now if I had pushed them aside and accepted your proposal. In my mind, I always go back to December and change my mind." There was silence for a few minutes as the men drank their tea, before Harry spoke up once more.

"I spend a lot of time remembering the good times we had," he told Draco, "Remember when you learned how to drive the motorcycle?" Draco gave a small smile in remembrance as Harry closed his eyes, "I can still see you laughing with the thrill of it as you drove it off the roof of the manor, plummeting towards the ground before you pulled up and we flew through the air for hours…I think I fell in love with you then, although it took me a few more months to discover it…then December came and I never had anything good last for so long…"he trailed off and the room lapsed into silence once more, both boys lost in their thoughts.

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night._

_And I go back to December all the time._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. _

_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind._

_I go back to December all the time._

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right,_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night,_

_The first time you ever saw me cry._

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_But if we loved again I swear I'd love you right._

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand._

"We had a lot of fun together," it was Draco who broke the silence that time, "but there were also some harder times, like that night in September…"

"I remember," Harry whispered, closing his eyes against the memory, "I had been out with Blaise and Pansy, shopping for Halloween costumes at Pansy's insistence…we were attacked by some people who had lost family members in the war, and they blamed all Slytherin's; they told me I had been brainwashed and tied me up, taking away my wand so all I could do was watch helplessly as the cursed them both…"

"But you did more than watch," Draco reminded him, "That was the night you realized that you could do wandless magic; you broke free and punished those who hurt our friends, and got Blaise and Pansy to St. Mungos to be healed. That was also the first time I ever saw you cry." He slowly reached out his hand to cover Harry's, "I remember that I held you all night as you cried and fumed about the unfairness of it all." Harry opened his eyes and was met with a compassionate grey gaze that gave him hope.

"I know that I did wrong by you," Harry said, "But, oh Merlin! I have missed you so much Dray! I miss the sweet smile you saved just for me, and you were so good to me; when you gave me your love before I was so scared that I ran away, but I would like another chance." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Please, Draco; what we had was so special, and I know I screwed it up, but I want to make it up to you. If you give me another chance, I swear I'll treat you right, and treasure you like I should have before. I'd go back in time and change it if I could, but I can't, so I understand if it's too late, but I just had to try." He looked at Draco; emerald eyes sparkling with tears as he breathlessly waited for his answer.

_But this is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night._

_And I go back to December all the time._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. _

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind._

_I go back to December all the time_.

"Harry, I can't," Draco replied, squeezing Harry's hand briefly before letting it go, "I leave tomorrow for America on business, and I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I just don't have the time to work on a relationship right now, no matter how much I might want to." He gave a sad smile as tears streamed down the brunette's face. "If it helps any, I forgive you," Draco said, standing to leave; he walked over to Harry's chair and kissed him on the forehead, "I'll be gone anywhere from a few months to a year, but when I get back maybe we can do this again, okay?" Harry nodded his head silently, unable to speak for fear that he would start sobbing. Draco seemed to understand, for he gave a last, sad smile and then walked out of the room.

Harry listened carefully and, when he heard the front door close, he finally gave into the tears, sobbing brokenheartedly into his hands for a few minutes before he got himself under control. Draco had forgiven him, he reminded himself, and he didn't reject Harry because he didn't care for him anymore, but rather because he was going to be out of the country for an unknown amount of time. Maybe, Harry thought with a smile, maybe he would get another chance when Draco returned; he supposed he would just have to wait and see.

**An: This is a really short chapter, and the following chapters will be short as well. The whole story will be posted today though, and for those of you reading Goblin King, I am still working on it and should have another chapter posted soon; if not today then in the next couple of days. Please review!**


	4. You Look Good In My Shirt

Okay, so this is just a small chapter fic I had an idea to do-each chapter is based on a song by a different artist-they are all country songs because that's what I grew up listening to, so no complaining! It's all very PG until the fourth chapter, but at that point be on the lookout for smut! Hope you enjoy!

***Contains slash and some BDSM with DomDraco/SubHarry. You have been warned!***

Inspired by the song "You Look Good in My Shirt" by Keith Urban

_When you walked up behind me and covered my eyes_

_And whispered in my ear, guess who_

_I rattled off names like I really didn't know_

_But all along I knew it was you_

Draco was walking down Griffin's Lane, a street in the Wizarding section of for the Southeastern United States (located in Southern Georgia), when someone came up behind him, placing their hands over his eyes.

"Guess who," an amused voice whispered in his ear; he recognized the voice of his one-time lover, Harry Potter, at once, but decided to play with him a little.

"Blaise," he said exasperatedly, "I told you I'm working!"

"Not Blaise," the voice laughed, "Try again."

"Theo?" Draco questioned, followed by Greg, Vince, and Zacharias. Just as he expected, it was the last name that angered his accoster enough to drop his hands.

"Really?" Draco turned around to look into angry green eyes, glimmering like emeralds, "Zacharias? I can't believe you Malfoy!"

"Relax," Draco smirked, taking his hand and ignoring it when Harry tried to pull away, "I knew it was you the whole time Harry. Did you really think I wouldn't recognize your voice? Not to mention I could smell your cologne, woodsy with a hint of cinnamon, and underneath it all something sweet, like the treacle tart you love to eat. I wonder, do you still taste like candy?" Harry blushed and slapped Draco on the arm as he glared at the blonde. Draco simply laughed at him and released his hand, only to link arms and start walking down the street.

"So," Draco began, "What brings you here? Not following me, are you?" He teased the brunette who blushed again.

"Of course not," Harry replied loftily, making Draco laugh again, "I have better things to do than follow around irritating blonde's." Draco smacked his arm and Harry grinned, "Okay, I'm here for the twins; Fred and George are looking to expand their business and sent me to check out the opportunities over here. They now have a shop in Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and even one in Paris so they wanted to see about opening one here as well; I already checked out the wizarding shopping districts on the West coast and in the Midwest, so now I'm checking out the Southeast options. So far this is looking like the best option for Wizarding Wheezes, but I think their adult store would do better on Leviathan Street on the West coast; they seem a bit more open."

"Yes, I was on the West coast a few months ago," Draco agreed, "and they are definitely more open; what do you mean by the twins adult line?" Draco was surprised when that innocent question made Harry blush as he responded.

"Well, the twins found out that Muggles have what they call "adult novelty shops" so they went to check one out," Harry began, "and they decided that wizards would probably enjoy having one of their own. They sell adult merchandise; some items are just jokes that would be too mature for children, but other items are…why don't we find somewhere out of the way and I can show you one of their brochures?"

"Okay," Draco shrugged, "The townhouse I'm staying in is just around the corner; why don't you come over and stay for dinner?" Harry readily agreed and allowed the blonde to lead him to an elegant townhouse made in the old colonial style with columns, a black wrought-iron fence, a wrap-around porch, and two balconies that were visible from the street. The inside was bright and airy, and Draco led him up a winding staircase to the suite he was staying in and then summoned a house elf-provided by the landlord-to bring them dinner. They ate in the sitting room, talking about their careers and what each had been doing in the four months since Draco had left England; they didn't bring up the twins adult line again until they had finished eating and a house elf had cleared the table.

"So," Draco began, "What are these "adult" products that you are too embarrassed to talk about on the street?" He had an idea because of the way Harry was blushing, but he wanted to hear it from the brunette.

"They're…for sex," Harry finally replied, his face red once again; he never would get used to talking about sex, "Here; this is their Owl Order Catalogue." He pulled out a glossy magazine and passed it to Draco who perused it with raised eyebrows, feeling a faint blush on his own cheeks. If the brochure had just shown the items for sale it probably wouldn't have affected him so much, but there were also images of the items being used…a dark-haired wizard handcuffing a blonde witch to the bed before proceeding to torment her…another blonde witch using and object called a dildo to-Draco quickly turned the page, not the least bit interested in watching the witch, and then he came to the centerfold, which showed a dark-haired wizard bound to a bed, blindfolded and gagged while another wizard-this one wearing a mask so his identity was unknown-placed a silver ring around his captives cock and then began to slowly insert a dildo into the bound wizards anus. Draco watched this breathlessly, slightly disappointed when the image just reset.

"So, this is…very interesting," Draco said, closing the magazine and meeting Harry's gaze, "I agree that a shop for these items would not go over well with the residents here, but you may be able to set out a few of the catalogues. So…have you tried out any of the new products? I know the twins gave you some samples." He smirked at Harry, who ducked his head and nodded. "Really? What have you tried?" He frowned as another thought occurred to him, "And who did you try it with?"

"I-what? Nobody," Harry replied, flushing again, "I mean, the twins gave me stuff that can be used by a couple, but I don't have a boyfriend, so I…it's none of your business!" He finally finished indignantly, glaring at Draco who laughed at his embarrassment.

"Hmm, but maybe I want it to be my business," Draco replied, standing up and walking around the table to where a nervous Harry watched him warily. The blonde leaned down, using one hand under Harry's chin to lift the brunette's head up so he could place a chaste kiss on his lips before grabbing his hand and tugging him out of the chair, "Come," Draco commanded, "Let's have a few drinks; I have a small table set up in the bedchamber." Harry put up a token protest, but allowed himself to be led into the bedroom none-the-less. The two sat at a small table on the balcony, sharing a pitcher of Hard Southern Sweet Tea; it was evidently sweet iced tea-which was a popular drink in the south-spiked with firewhiskey to give it an edge.

"This is good," Harry said, taking a sip, "Are you sure it has alcohol in it though? It really doesn't taste like it."

"Oh, it has alcohol alright," Draco replied, sipping his own drink, "the flavor of the tea just masks the taste of the alcohol. Trust me though; by the time we finish this pitcher you'll be feeling it-you may even begin to feel it after the first glass." Harry scoffed at that, but couldn't deny the warm and fuzzy feeling he had when the first glass was empty and Draco poured him another. By now Harry had relaxed enough that Draco chanced asking him which of the twin's products he had tried. Harry blushed again, but responded by pulling a small bag out of his shirt.

"It's an expanding bag," Harry informed him, "Hermione made it for me for this trip, and it can hold an unlimited number of items within it." He searched through the bag until he pulled out a small black box which expanded when he set it on the table, "These are the things the twins gave me; it's also a bottomless box designed by them, but it has a fake top." He opened the lid and showed Draco the assortment of candies inside, "These are all prank candies designed by the twins, so you don't want to eat them," Harry cautioned, before touching a certain candy which made the top layer disappear, revealing the true contents of the box.

"My, my," Draco said, peering into the box, "Handcuffs, blindfolds, those toys that look like cock…I didn't know you were so kinky Harry."

"They gave me a bit of everything," Harry replied blushing, "and they're called dildos; well, except for the ones that vibrate-those are called vibrators." His blush deepened as he admitted, "I've used the dildos and the vibrators by myself." After this admission he quickly downed his drink and poured himself another, which he drank half of in one go.

"Have you tried anything else?" Draco prompted and Harry shook his head.

"I thought that the rest would be better with someone else," he admitted, "and I haven't been in a relationship since…" he trailed off, looking at the table until he felt a hand on his knee; startled he looked up to see Draco standing beside him.

"Me neither," he admitted, "Merlin Harry; I've really missed you!" Harry tilted his head back and reached up, wrapping his arm around Draco's neck to pull the blonde in for a kiss.

"I've missed you too," Harry admitted softly, pulling away briefly before Draco captured his lips again.

_And the longer we talked, the more we laughed_

_And wondered why we didn't last_

_It had been a long time, but later last night_

_Baby, we caught up real fast_

A short time later both men were naked in the bed, and Harry was wondering how he let himself be talked into this situation; he was lying on his back, spread-eagled with his wrists and ankles handcuffed to the corners of the bed and a blindfold tied securely around his head. He knew that Draco was in the bed with him, but the blonde was being still and silent, and Harry was nervous at not knowing what was going to happen.

"Relax Luv," a hand stroking the side of his face made him jerk against his bonds, causing Draco to chuckle softly before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Harry parted his lips invitingly, and Draco took the invitation, coaxing the brunette's tongue into a duel which Draco soon dominated, making the brunette moan into his mouth. Draco pulled away and began trailing kisses down Harry's neck, pausing to leave a dark love bit on his collar bone which made Harry moan, before continuing his trail down Harry's chest and taking one pert pink nipple in his mouth. He licked and sucked at the nub, making Harry writhe against his bonds, and only stopping when the nipple was hard and peaked; he leaned back, humming in satisfaction and Harry hear the soft clanking of a chain moments before he felt something cold clamp down on his nipple, making him whimper. Once the clamp was in place Draco bent his head to perform the same task on Harry's other nipple.

"Beautiful," Draco said once he was done, before tugging on the chain connecting them and making Harry whimper again, "What are these called?" It was a game Draco had thought up, since he didn't know the name for a lot of the toys in the box; he would use the item on Harry, and then Harry would have to tell him what it was.

"Nipple clamps," Harry breathed, wincing as Draco tugged on them again.

"Hmmm, nipple clamps," Draco said musingly, "I like the way they look on you Luv; let's see what else we can find." He gave a final tug on the chain before dropping it to lie on Harry's chest and the brunette could hear him rummaging around in the box again. Harry felt something drop to the bed beside him, and then he felt a puff a warm air over his cock, making it harden even further. "You like this, don't you Luv?"

"Yes," Harry replied, groaning as Draco lowered his head over his cock, taking it all at once and swallowing around him; "Oh-Merlin, Draco!" He tried to buck up into that warm mouth, but the cuffs around his ankles and the grip of one pale hand on his thigh prevented him from moving. Satisfied with the reaction he received Draco drew back to release Harry with a pop, ignoring the brunette's whimpers as he slid something cold and smooth around his cock.

"And this?" Draco leaned up so he was whispering against Harry's mouth, "What is this, Harry?" The brunette whimpered as the cold metal was settled securely around his cock, taking a deep, shaky breath before answering.

"It's-a cock ring," he said, groaning as Draco fisted his cock, the touch bringing him close to the edge but allowing him no release, "Please Draco…"

"And what is its purpose?" Draco asked teasingly, increasing the speed of his hand, "Hmmm? What does it do?"

"It…it makes and erection last longer," Harry replied, breathlessly, "It…stops someone from being able to…orgasm until it's removed."

"Hmm, very good," Draco murmured, dropping a kiss on his lips as he slid back down his captives body. Harry heard the sound of a lid being opened, and then Draco was smoothing something cool and liquid over his cock. "What about this? What is this, and what is its purpose?"

"Lubricant," Harry replied, "You know what it's used for Draco!"

"Mmm," Draco agreed, "but I want you to tell me. Tell me what it's for Luv, and I might just have to give a demonstration." He leaned down and licked the tip of Harry's cock before humming, "Mmm, cherry."

"It's used when preparing someone for sex," Harry whispered, "especially…especially anal sex because it makes it easier and less painful."

"Mmm, very good Luv," Draco said, trailing one slickened digit across his balls to tease his tiny puckered hole, "Do you want me to prepare you for sex Luv?"

"Yes," Harry hissed, and Draco wasted no time in pressing his long, slender finger past the first tight ring of muscles; Harry let out a moan that went straight to Draco's cock, and the blonde hurried to prepare his lover as quickly and thoroughly as he could, waiting until Harry started begging. "Please Draco, Please; I want you in me!" He writhed against his bonds, whimpering when Draco removed his fingers, but he knew that something even better was coming; unfortunately, Draco had other ideas. Harry felt something larger than fingers press against his opening, but it wasn't a warm, thick cock-it was something cold and smooth instead. "What-"

"You tell me," Draco purred, "What is this Harry?" Draco slowly pushed the object inside a whimpering Harry; it was slightly bigger than Draco's fingers, but smaller than what he remembered Draco's cock to be. Harry didn't answer for a moment as he focused on the sensation of being filled, but then Draco drew the object out and thrust it back in quickly at the same time as he tugged on the nipple clamps, making Harry yelp. "Answer me Harry."

"I-it's a dildo," Harry gasped, crying out when Draco tugged on the clamps again.

"Wrong," he could hear the smugness in the blonde's voice, and then the object began to vibrate deep in his ass, stimulating his prostate.

"It's a-a-oh Merlin! V-vibrator!" Harry gasped out, pulling at his bindings, "Please Draco!"

"Very good Luv," Draco said teasingly as he moved the vibrator in and out of Harry's ass slowly, "And what is its purpose?" Harry bit his lip and shook his head whimpering as he crept closer to an orgasm that wouldn't come. "Tell me or I'll leave you like this while I take a shower. What is the vibrators purpose? Answer me and I'll give you what you want, what you need."

"P-purpose is t-to torture me!" Harry gasped, "Please Dray! W-want you…n-need you!"

"Very well," Draco removed the vibrator and Harry heard a soft thump as Draco obviously tossed it to the side. A few seconds later the cuffs around his ankles were gone, and then the blindfold was removed as well. "Ready Luv?" Harry nodded, whispering "Please" as Draco pulled his legs up until Harry's ankles were resting on his shoulder; the blonde lined himself up and then thrust in with one smooth motion until he rested completely inside his lover. With the previous foreplay it didn't hurt as much as it could have, so Draco only had to wait a moment before Harry gave him the go ahead and then he was pounding into his lover with as much force as he could while still managing to hit that sweet spot. By this point Harry was begging for release, raising his hips to meet Draco's thrusts as best as he could, whimpering when Draco took hold of the chain connected to his nipple clamps and began tugging on it. He slid that same hand down Harry's body until he reached the brunette's cock, the chain now taut and causing Harry more than a little pain, and grasped the cock ring. "Come for me Luv," Draco commanded, snapping the cock ring off and tugging on the chain again. "I want to feel your tight hole clenching around my cock until I spill my seed deep inside you."

"Merlin; Draco!" Harry cried out as he came helplessly caught between the pain in his nipples and the pleasure of Draco's cock stimulating his prostate. Seconds later he felt Draco stiffen above him as the blonde reached his own orgasm, crying out Harry's name.

Once the two had calmed their breathing Draco pulled out of Harry and removed the nipple clamps and the remaining handcuffs before casting a cleansing charm so they could settle down to sleep.

"Mmm, love you Dray," Harry murmured as he buried his head against the blondes chest, making Draco's heart skip a beat.

"I love you too Harry," Draco whispered, placing a kiss against those soft black curls and they both sighed contentedly as they drifted off to sleep.

_And maybe it's a little too early _

_To know if this is gonna work_

_All I know is you're sure looking_

_Good in my shirt_

_That's right_

_You look good in my shirt_

The next morning Draco woke to an empty bed and frowned in disappointment until he heard the sound of someone moving around in the other room. Stretching his arms above his head Draco wandered over to his wardrobe, frowning again when he noticed the door was already open but then shrugging it off as he pulled on a dark grey robe.

"Harry?" He called out as he exited the bedroom.

"In here," Harry called back and Draco walked into the sitting room, stopping to stare when he saw Harry standing over by the window. The brunette was bathed in sunshine, drawing out purple highlights in his jet-black hair, and as he turned he had the sweetest smile on his face, but what made Draco catch his breath was Harry's clothing; Harry was wearing nothing but a long-sleeved emerald green dress shirt that came to mid-thigh. The shirt was too big on him, which meant that it was long enough to cover his privates-it was also Draco's shirt, and he couldn't deny that it looked good on the dark-haired boy. "Why are you staring at me?" Harry quirked an eyebrow and Draco smirked as he walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist to give him a kiss.

"You look good in my shirt," he informed his lover, "It brings out your eyes, makes them even brighter." Harry smile and shook his head, returning the kiss as he led Draco over to the table where breakfast was already waiting.

_Well now I'm not saying that we solved overnight_

_Every way that we went wrong_

_Oh, but what I'm seeing I'd sure love seeing_

_Every morning from now on_

_And maybe it's a little too early _

_To know if this is gonna work_

_All I know is you're sure looking_

_Good in my shirt_

"So…what are we doing?" Harry questioned as they finished eating, "Was last night a one-off, or…?"

"I would hope that it was more than a one-off," Draco replied, "because I must say I look forward to doing that again." He winked at Harry and the brunette blushed.

"You know what I mean," Harry glared, "Are we…dating?"

"Well, we broke up because we obviously had some problems," Draco replied seriously, "and one night is not enough to solve those problems, however…I really have missed you Harry, and seeing you like this…well, it's a vision I'd like to see every morning." Harry blushed again, but his smile was bright as he walked around the table and allowed Draco to pull him into his lap.

"I really missed you too," he replied, "and I promise I'll do better at talking to you when I have a problem instead of running away; I really want us to work Draco."

"I do to," Draco responded, kissing him again, "I guess it's a little too soon to know if this will really work, but there is one thing that makes me feel really optimistic about our chances Luv."

"Oh?" Harry questioned, "What's that?"

"The fact that you look so good in my shirt," Draco replied smirking; he captured Harry's hand when the brunette went to smack him and then pressed their lips together in a brief but passionate kiss. "How long are you here?"

"I'm supposed to go back tomorrow to give the twins my report," Harry replied, "but I can always call the on their cellphone, if I have a reason to stay."

"Hmm," Draco said thoughtfully, "Would being handcuffed to the bed be enough of a reason to stay?" Harry laughed and shook his head.

"You wanting me here is enough to make me stay," he replied, before continuing thoughtfully, "Although, if the twins try to have me come home anyway, being handcuffed to the bed would be a valid reason for not being able to."

"Good," Draco nodded his head decisively, "Then you'll stay with me, and if anyone tries to make you leave I'll just handcuff you to the bed and ward the room so no one but me can get in." Harry laughed again as he climbed out of Draco's lap.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower, and then maybe you can show me around the wizarding areas?" Draco nodded his agreement and Harry gave him a final kiss before walking towards the bathroom. As the bathroom door closed Draco smiled to himself; things were going very well, and he would have to remember to thank the twins for the toys, and for sending Harry to him, even if it was unintentional.

_C'mon now_

_Aww that's right_

_Oh you look so fine_

_And maybe it's a little too early _

_To know if this is gonna work_

_All I know is you're sure looking_

_Good in my shirt_

_You look good in my shirt_

_You look good in my shirt_

Meanwhile, back in London…

"It worked Forge!" an excited redhead pounded his twin on the back, "Look!" He pointed at a piece of parchment labeled "The New Marauder's Friends and Family Locator Map". The map was designed similar to the original Marauder's map, only it focused on a person, not a place; each map could track up to twenty people, merely requiring one drop of blood, freely given, from the person to be tracked. This map was zoned in on Harry Potter and showed the people around him as well; the only person currently near Harry was Draco Malfoy which meant…

"Awesome Gred!" Forge (or rather Fred) exclaimed, "I knew those two belonged together! When they get back we can ask them how they enjoyed our products…"

"And blackmail them into being the next centerfold for our catalogue," Gred agreed, "Come on brother; let's celebrate a job well done!" The twins left their shop with a sense of satisfaction at knowing that their youngest brother would surely find lasting happiness, even if it was with a ferret.

**An: Ok, this is the final chapter; I wasn't planning on it getting all kinky like that, but what Harry and Draco want, Harry and Draco get! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
